muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Similarities between It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie and The Muppets
Smells Like Teen Spirit While watching IAVMMCM last night, I noticed that the "Moulin Scrooge" segment contains a bit of something that definitely sounds like "Smells Like Teen Spirit" to me, meaning that it's in both movies. Is that notable enough to document on this page? Or am I just hearing things? Anthony 16:51, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Ah thanks, I meant to bring that up here. I always thought the song was in VMX too. When I put this article together, I went through the scene again to be sure. The guitar riff definitely sounds like it's taken directly from "Smells Like Teen Spirit". But it's so short, I'm not sure we can say it undeniably is meant to be so. There's nothing in the credits to verify. Anyone else think we can say so either way? —Scott (message me) 17:02, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::It is. The "Moulin Scrooge" segment riffs on the part from Moulin Rouge where a rapid fire succession of pop songs are used to establish the chaos of the place. A part of the sequence shows a group of wealthy patrons enter singing the lines "Here we are now/Entertain us" form "Smells Like Teen Spirit". The Penguins squawk the lines during the "Moulin Scrooge" sequence. So, yes, it's in both, but it's an indirect reference in IAVMMCM, used because what they are parodying used it first. ::Such medleys are used a few times in Moulin Rouge; Piggy's line about too many songs was a specific reference to that. The camera work was lifted straight from Moulin Rouge as well. It's actually a quite brilliant parody in that regard. Oknazevad 04:41, December 14, 2011 (UTC) (Fresh off if watching it for the first time; man was it underrated.) :::Ah, nice -- thanks! —Scott (message me) 05:24, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Internet Explorer issues This page really looks great. Love the layout. However I just looked at it using Internet Explorer and things in the table looks like a spaced out mess. Maybe it's just my computer. I rarely use IE myself, but I know that many of our readers use it. Just thought I'd bring it up for others to investigate. -- Brad D. (talk) 04:58, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :It looks okay to me in IE. —Scott (message me) 06:29, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::My IE looks fine as well. -- ''Nate (talk) 20:49, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I upgraded my IE to the latest version and it looks fine now. Must have been an issue with IE7. -- Brad D. (talk) 21:20, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Necessary? I know that similar questions have occurred on talk pages before, but I seriously question just how necessary this page is. Do we really need it? It comes across as a little obsessive compulsive.--Gonzofan 00:34, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure what you mean by this, Fred. To be honest, aside from it looking kinda cluttered, I see this page to be just as necessary as the other lists we have. There's really a lot of notable similarities between the two movies that I didn't notice until I saw this page. What I question about the page is it's category. It's just under the "Lists" category right now. Do we need another, like a "Muppet Movies Lists" category or something? -- Jon (talk) 01:17, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, it just seemed a little random to me, sort of like how there is also a page for Maurice. But it was just me thinking in public I guess. Its really no skin off my nose. But yes, if anything, it should probably have a more specific category, just so readers have more of a chance to come across it. That is one of the most important things, sometimes there is a page that does not get much traffic simply because its something that a reader would not normally search for and find on their own.--Gonzofan :::I'm not sure what you mean by necessary. Can you explain? —Scott (message me) 03:25, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::If I had to be really honest about it, I guess I was just worried by the fact that in making these comparisons, readers would get the wrong idea that the two films are alike and that the new film is being a copycat and is not worth seeing. Also, there is the issue of spoilers.--Gonzofan 06:32, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::We're not worried about convincing people to not see the movie. —Scott (message me) 08:38, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Alright, fine. But I gotta say, some of these comparisons are really a stretch.--Gonzofan 08:41, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Maybe not necessary, but fun to have around. —Vincent Liu 06:45, May 1, 2012 (UTC) The Next Muppet Movie I believe that both films happened to be inspired by Brian Lynch's unproduced script for The Next Muppet Movie, in which the Muppets depart and take on different jobs, all thanks to an evil executive. Maximillion93 15:07, February 13, 2012 (UTC)